


Good morning

by pterawaters



Series: Mr. Sandman [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Jonathan's family surprises him with breakfast in bed for his birthday.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Mr. Sandman [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Stoncy Week 2020](https://stoncyweek2020.tumblr.com/)! It takes place in the [Mr. Sandman](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764) 'verse, after a significant time skip, but reading the rest of the series isn't necessary to enjoy this fic. I hope you like it!

**_ September 2, 2001 _ **

Jonathan woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, lips pressing a kiss to his cheek and deft fingers pushing his hair back from his forehead. “Good morning, handsome,” Nancy said, giggling when Jonathan turned over and pulled her into a long kiss. “Happy birthday.”

Jonathan smiled against her lips. “Thank you.”

“I brought you breakfast.” She kissed him one more time before getting back out of bed and grabbing the tray from atop the long dresser. 

Sitting up and scooting back against the headrest, Jonathan asked, “You didn’t _make_ breakfast, did you?”

Laughing as she set the tray down over Jonathan’s lap, she said, “I made the coffee. Steve made everything else.”

Looking down at the bacon, eggs, and toast, Jonathan smiled. The toast was underdone and the bacon overdone, but experience told him this was a lot closer to how he would have made it than anything Nancy would have done. Before he could ask where Steve was, little feet scampered down the hallway. Knowing what was inbound, Jonathan took the coffee off the tray and set it on the nightstand just before the footsteps arrived. 

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!” Josh cried, scrambling onto the bed and just about overturning the tray in his enthusiasm to get to Jonathan. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Jonathan replied, pulling the five-year-old into a hug. _Did you make me breakfast_?

Josh laughed. “No! Dad made breakfast! I’m not tall enough yet!”

Turning to Nancy, Jonathan repeated, “Our son thinks he’s not tall enough to make breakfast.”

“Hmm,” Nancy said, leaning against Jonathan’s side and reaching across him to tickle Josh. “He’s tall enough to go to kindergarten on Tuesday.”

Josh giggled. “Mommy! Stop!”

Another set of giggles came from out in the hallway, and then Steve appeared, holding the baby up in the air by one leg. “Look what I found in the crib!” Steve said, swinging Anna a little and making her giggle again. 

“Steve!” Nancy cried. “Don’t drop her!”

“I’m not gonna drop her,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. He did, however, turn her right-side-up and toss her a short distance onto the bed. 

Anna shrieked and laughed, righting herself and then crawling up the bed. “Da-deee!”

“Good morning!” Jonathan said, reaching and lifting Anna over the tray, setting her in his lap. He snuggled her and kissed her head. She started eating his eggs with her chubby toddler fists. 

“Hey, slugger,” Steve said, crawling up the bed and sitting next to Jonathan’s legs, patting one of them. “Leave some of those eggs for Daddy. It’s his birthday!”

Anna looked up at Jonathan and said, “Hap Birf-day.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Jonathan replied, picking up his fork and grabbing some of the eggs before they were gone. 

Josh crawled down the bed to Steve, kneeling next to him and hanging on his shoulder. “I want breakfast.”

Steve turned to face Josh and blinked at him, their profiles so similar, it made Jonathan smile. “That’s nice.”

Nancy hid a smile against Jonathan’s shoulder, reaching out and stealing a little sliver of his bacon. 

Scoffing, Josh said, “Dad! Can I have some breakfast? Please?”

“Your plate’s already on the table,” Steve told him. “You should probably go eat before it gets cold.”

“Thanks!”

“Here,” Nancy said, reaching for the baby. “I’ll make sure the kids get fed.” She gave Jonathan another kiss. “You have what’s left of your breakfast in peace.”

Jonathan didn’t tell her that he would have rather eaten at the table as a family. But since she and Steve had put this whole breakfast-in-bed thing together, he felt like he should play along. “Thanks, Nance.”

Picking up his coffee and taking a sip, Jonathan asked Steve, “What else do you have planned for today?”

“We have a cake and presents,” crawling up the bed and getting under the covers next to Jonathan. “And then Mom and Dad are taking the kids for the night.” He grinned.

Jonathan leaned over and kissed his smile. “What do you want to do tonight without the kids here? Sleep a full night in peace?”

Steve laughed. “For starters. Right now, you should finish eating.” He leaned closer and murmured in Jonathan’s ear, “I wanna blow you in the shower.”

Jonathan laughed, kissed Steve again, and said, “You know what? I’m full enough. I could be done right now.”

"Yeah?" Steve asked, one hand on the breakfast tray.

"Yeah," Jonathan told him, laughing when Steve whisked the tray away and pulled Jonathan out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic in a comment below! You can also find me [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters) or in my [stoncy discord server](https://discord.gg/ShMhY8z) if you'd like to chat! If you'd like to recommend this fic, please consider reblogging [this post](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/616471991185260544/read-on-ao3-jonathans-family-surprises-him-with).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
